Wet Work/Transcript
Episode 15: Wet Work. (Mich heads to his room, only to see someone in a suit in there.) ???: Had a bit of a mix up with the NOOSE, I hear? Mich: You seem to know a lot.... Mr. Toreno. Toreno: I do. Ms. Cinch seemed to has some sort of leverage on them if she was able to send those agents after you. Probably has to do with your previous missions with Project Freelancer. Mich: The director was mostly to blame. Toreno: I know. But Cinch doesn't see it that way. But listen, I have some work that needs done. And I need someone for that. You and your friends ended up coming to mind. Mich: If I help you? Toreno: I'll get Cinch and the NOOSE off your back. And maybe I'll help you get better resources to take down Mr. Bulgarin. Mich: (Sigh) Where do we start? Toreno: Walk with me. (The two exit the safe house. They encounter Cinch coming out.) Cinch: Agent Toreno, I have no idea what's going on, but that man has violated several laws! Toreno: I am aware of that, Principal Cinch. But that was long time ago. Cinch: Obviously his friends have infected you with their magic. I plan to take it up with the Chairman! Toreno: Yes. I'm sure Chairman Hargrove would love to hear about that. (Cinch leaves.) Mich: What was that? Toreno: Not now. Listen, we've received intel of a corrupt police Captain by the name Julian Dawes. Ever heard of Preferred Outcomes? Mich: No. Toreno: Dawes sees privatized Police forces as the future. Preferred Outcomes is his way of cornering the market. He's also a business associate of Cinch. Mich: What do you need me to do? Toreno: I need you to put him down. This will make it easier to catch Cinch in whatever act she's in. Now get the hell out of here. (Mich leaves and arrives at Dawes' estate. He gets passed the guards and enters the side entrance, only to find out a "welcoming party" had been waiting for him.) Mich: Son of a bitch. (Meanwhile, back at the safe house, a car is heard pulling up. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Michael's wife Amanda enters.) Amanda: Michael! Michael: Amanda. Honey, what are you doing here? Amanda: Are you alright? I heard something happened to you in San Fierro! Michael: No, I'm okay. We were perfectly fine. Luna: Where's Michigan? Jacob: He be away for a time. Seen? Niko: He's out doing some work for Mike Toreno. Luna: Well, we ran into Principal Cinch. It seems she went way out of proportions now. Niko: I know. Dean Cadance has the same suspicions as the rest of us. Luna: What do we do? Is Mich going to be okay? Niko: ..... I don't know. (Meanwhile, back at Dawes' estate. Mich finally took down the remaining gunmen. He makes his way to Dawes' office. He kicks the door down to see Dawes just sitting at his desk, writing.) Dawes: Impressive technique, Agent, but completely unnecessary. I'm unarmed. Mich: I highly doubt that. (Sees Dawes moving his hands.) HEY! Keep your hands where I can see them! Dawes: Seriously Agent Michigan? It's unlike you Freelancers to attempt to arrest anyone. But then again, that isn't what Dr. Church did. Mich: The Director may've been a shithead, but he was VERY broken. I know for a fact that you and Cinch are planning on keeping me out of the clear. But Princess Luna has other thoughts. Dawes: Really? If Luna plans to be the Lead Inheritor, she should have you locked away since you weren't there when Carolina and Washington tore down Project Freelancer with the SimTroopers. Mich: You know what? YOU were never there either. (Shoots Dawes in the chest.) Dawes: (Dying) How's VP Luna? (chuckles) (Mich finishes Dawes off. Dawes' phone rings. Caller ID states that it's Cinch. Mich dismisses it, takes a photo of Dawes and sends it to her.) Toreno: (comms) What are you doing? Mich: Cinch is gonna want a status report. I'm sending her one. Toreno: Like I said, this will make Cinch more vulnerable. (Dawes' phone rings. It's an unknown number. Mich answers.) Mich: This isn't Julian Dawes. Bulgarin: I am aware of this, Agent. I can't help but tell you that your ship is sinking! Oh! And about Ms. Luna... Mich: .... YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER! Bulgarin: Then tell me where our money is. Mich: WE DID NOT ROB YOU. Bulgarin: That is the last lie you will tell me. Goodbye. Toreno: Don't let him break you! I can send some 142 to protect them, but I need you on your toes. Mich: Do it. What's next? TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Las Venturas Arc Category:Cinch Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Bulgarin Arc Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline